Thieves in Love
by gracybaby1997
Summary: Bakura's past self gets separated from her soul and they get in some fights and eventually fall in love but will something tear them apart or will love power over evil... Geminishipping ps. chapters will get longer i promise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 separated

Bakura, an eighteen-year-old woman, was doing dishes for her hikari Ryou. Suddenly a sharp pain out of nowhere struck Bakura, it seemed like it came from her very soul, she screamed and fell to her knees. Ryou hearing her scream rushed into the kitchen only to see her passed out on the ground and a man with a skirt and a long red trench coat like thing on standing next to her looking confused. Ryou took a good look at him, He had shaggy white hair that went to his jaw, tan skin like Malik and Mariku, and a scar under his right eye that looked like a double-crossed T. Finally the man spoke.

"Uh where am I at and who are you?" the man asked

"I'm Ryou and you are in my home. Now who are you?"

"I'm Akefia, who else." Akefia said and Ryou gasped, "I know the great king of thieves in your home how terrifying."

"It's not that your Bakura's past self."

"You must be imagining things how can I be someone's past self?"

"Easy you were torn from Bakura's soul you're supposed to be dead." Ryou answered

"And who's Bakura."

"The young woman passed out next to you on the floor."

Akefia looked down and gasped she was… she was so beautiful white hair like his own but past her shoulders, pale flawless skin and soft looking pink lips. Ryou's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey you want to know about this world don't you?" Ryou asked

"Umm sure." Akefia said

Ryou tried to pick Bakura up but couldn't. Akefia seeing this little problem pick her up with no trouble it was like she was a piece of paper to him or something like that.

"Where do you want her?" Akefia asked

"In her bedroom, here I'll show you the way." Ryou said and started leading Akefia upstairs

Akefia put her down gently and Ryou led him to another room to learn Ryou pulled out many books and papers, text books too and started teaching Akefia who listen to everything in amazement.

(Bakura's bedroom)

Bakura fell off her bed and stood up. Ryou and Akefia hearing the noise burst in the room and were relieved to see it was just Bakura in the room standing up. Bakura was shocked to say the least

'_What is my sexy past self-doing here oh I did not just say sexy… hmm I remember now he was separated from my soul I wonder how.' _ Bakura thought

Ryou ran over and gave her a hug and after a minute he let go, Akefia just stood in the same spot to afraid to go near Bakura who he thought was an angel until next week arrived.

(Next Week)

Bakura was extremely mad Ryou was letting Malik, Mariku, Yugi, and Yami stay for a few weeks because their only family left kicked them out to go on vacation without them because they were causing trouble.

When Akefia saw Yami he basically yelled 'Pharaoh' and hid behind Bakura, which made her in an even worse mood, she went upstairs to her room with Akefia following her, but not for long she slammed the door in his face, that's right she slammed the door in her past self's face which made him mad and he punch the door down, it landed right on top of Bakura. Akefia ran in to scarred of the pharaoh.

"Big cry baby." Bakura said as she tried to get the door off her

"I am not a cry baby." He stated matter of fact

"Then why'd you yell and hide behind a woman hmm that's just wrong."

"Whatever Bitch." He said annoyed

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bakura almost yelled

Bakura then ran at him and tackled him to the ground, she went to punch him but he caught her fist and flipped their positions so he was on top she tried to kick him off but he was lying in between her legs so she could not kick. She pulled on his hair, he pulled on hers. They started wrestling on the ground, they rolled out of the room and, guess what, they fell down the stairs but they didn't let go, they started biting each other until something grabbed them and pulled them apart they started wrestling in their grabbers arms trying to get free and attack each other once again but too bad for them they couldn't get free and eventually calmed down.

They both looked up Mariku had a hold of Bakura while Yami was holding onto Akefia. Akefia screamed like a scarred little child and got free and hid behind Mariku and Bakura

"Big baby." Bakura muttered

"Bitch" Akefia muttered back

"So that's what started it." Ryou says

"What do you mean Ryou?" Malik asks

"Easy Bakura hates being called a bitch it pisses her off." Ryou says

Everyone gasped while Akefia looked Confused and Bakura laughing

"Ha I knew hikari had some cussing in him after all." Bakura says

"Do not!" Ryou yells

"Do too… can you help me fix my door Mr. King of thieves over there broke it down." Bakura says annoyed

"Sure let's go buy a new door." Ryou says

"Can it be black?" Bakura asks

"Sure."

(1 Hour Later)

All of them were home and Bakura's new black as night door was up. It was late so they all went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is This Love

Bakura woke up from her dream of her ruling the world. She got up, took a quick shower, came out and almost screamed. Akefia was looking at her with wide eyes because Bakura forgot to put a towel on her body. Instead of yelling at him which would do no good she walked over to her dresser and got dressed in some black pants and a black shirt that said 'Bad Girl' on it. Akefia never taking his eyes off her.

"There you got your little show, now go away." Bakura said

"Fine but Ryou told me to tell you its noon and to get up." Akefia said and headed out

Bakura followed him to the living room where everyone was sitting, and saw Akefia talking to Atem, that's right Yami's past self came back too. Bakura decided to sit down next to Ryou which was a crossed the room from Atem and Akefia. Atem had wide eyes and an open jaw and Akefia smirking. Bakura wondered what they were whispering about. She got up went to the coat rack and put on her trench coat and walked out side to go to a bar/pub or somewhere satisfying.

As soon as she was out the door Atem spoke.

"SERIOUSLY!" Atem yelled

"Yep." Akefia said

"What are you guys talking about!" Malik basically yelled

"Akefia's little show, if ya know what I mean." Atem said winking his eye and walked to the kitchen

Ryou's cheeks were a deep shade of red; he knew exactly what they meant. Malik saw Ryou's face heat up and saw Yugi with the shame embarrassment that's when he realized why they were embarrass, Akefia had seen Bakura naked and it made him jealous you see Malik has a crush on Bakura but she always refuses him which made him mad. He started cussing at everyone in the room.

(With Bakura)

Bakura was walking to a bar/pub that she's heard so much about when someone pulled her into a dark ally way her eyes quickly adjusted, the man before her was obviously drunk and Bakura knew what he wanted, he was going to rape her. She kneed him in the crouch and ran.

Bakura's still running home with the man on her trail a knife in his hand, he had already managed to make a deep cut in her right arm and he was still coming when she reached the house. She quickly unlocked the door, ran inside and saw all the Hikari's, 2 yami's and 2 past selves looking at her confused.

"Umm… Kura what's going on?" Ryou asked

"Uh nothing much." Bakura answered

Just then they could hear someone banging on the door, Bakura was panicking and decided to hide behind Akefia, as everyone looked confused. Just then the door came off the hinges and everyone saw a highly drunk guy looking at Bakura with desire in his eyes, Akefia knew that look it was the same look the guards had on before they raped him, when he saw that look he became furious. He wanted to protect Bakura as much as he possibly could. For some reason Akefia had become quite fond of Bakura and not just for her body but because he was in love with her though he didn't know it at the time.

"Come on baby why don't we get to know each other better hmm?" The drunken guy said

"Back off you will not touch her, you fool." Akefia said with a deadly tone

Akefia walked up to the man and punched him as hard as he could, the man fell but got back up and charged at Akefia. The man pulled out his knife and tried to attack but Akefia dodge the blow but froze when he heard a scream he turned around and saw the knife had cut Bakura's left arm and it was deep. Akefia became even more furious and this time he took the knife and cut the man's throat. The man wasn't dead, the police arrived shorty after Ryou had called them. Bakura explained what happened and they took the man to prison.

Bakura walked up to Akefia, gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bakura whispered so only he could hear

Bakura walked up the stairs leaving everyone shocked at what she just did.

"Uh what just happened?" Akefia said coming out of his trance like state

"Bakura hugged and kissed you! What the hell?!" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs

Malik started cussing again this time louder. Akefia walked up the stairs without anyone noticing him and carefully went to Bakura's room, but before he could knock she opened the door, looking up at him seeing that Akefia's taller than her.

"What?" Bakura asked

"Oh Malik's cussing again so I thought I'd come up here and see what you were doing." Akefia answered

"Huh Malik hardly ever cusses I wonder what's gotten into him?" Bakura says looking thoughtful

"Can I come in?"

"Huh Oh sure come on in."

Bakura lets him in and they start talking about different things until finally they fall asleep.

(Morning)

Akefia yawned and felt someone on his chest sleeping peacefully; he looked down and saw it was just Bakura. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he took in their position, Bakura had her head resting under his, Had her upper body on his and she had a tight grip on his waist. He took in her features, long snowy white hair, pale skin like an angel, soft pink lips (he knew they were soft when she kissed him on the cheek) and blood red eyes… wait a minute when did she open her eyes…

"Uh… Umm… hi." Akefia was trying to think of something to say

Bakura noticed their position, got up and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"No you were fine it's me that should be saying sorry." Akefia said thinking clearly again.


End file.
